Mãe por que tem um buraco na porta do meu quarto
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: One Short:  A curiosidade inocente de uma criança pode levar a historias interessantes.


**Mãe, por que tem um buraco na porta do meu quarto?**

Lílian Potter sempre adorou visitar a casa dos avôs dela, a Toca, sempre que ela visitava, ela iria dormir no quarto da mãe dela enquanto o irmão dela iria para o quarto do tio Rony deles, sendo crianças eles achariam muitas coisas interessantes sobre os adultos nos seus quartos antigos, Lílian sempre gostou de dormir no quarto da mãe dela porque na maioria das vezes ela poderia achar algumas coisas sobre o pai dela, para muito ele era um grande herói, de menino que sobreviveu a uma maldição mortal com um ano, para o homem que derrotou as trevas quando tinha dezoito, mas as historias que fascinavam Lílian, eram as historias contadas naquela casa.

Hoje ela estava pesquisando, ela já tinha achado o fundo secreto da gaveta onde Gina guardava vários recortes sobre Harry, ou mesmo um buraco atrás da escrivaninha onde ela escondia fotos únicas do casal, mas nesse dia em especial, ela estava curiosa sobre algo de frente para o quarto, todas as vezes que ela perguntava para a mãe dela sobre isso, a mãe dela ficaria vermelha e nunca conseguia falar, de alguma forma ela conseguia desviar o assunto e Lílian deixava para lá, mas hoje a curiosidade dela era maior e ela se aproximou da avó na cozinha, ela fazia os famosos biscoitos que ela adorava.

-Vovó –a velha Sra Weasley sorri para a neta ruiva de olhos verdes que freqüentemente lembravam do filho de coração dela, ela se senta em uma cadeira e coloca a neta em seu colo.

-O que foi querida? –Lílian sorri e pergunta calmamente.

-Por que tem um buraco na porta do meu quarto? –aquela simples frase fez Molly Weasley rir muito, anos atrás ela poderia ver a filha dela fazendo a mesma pergunta.

-Aquele buraco marca algo que seu papai e sua mamãe fizeram para mostrar aos seus tios que eles eram responsáveis –ao ver o olhar da netinha, ela suspira e começa a se lembrar.

"Flashback"

Gina estava um tanto nervosa aquele dia, Harry tinha se arriscado novamente e tinha se machucado, embora madame Pomfrey a assegurou que ele estava bem, ela queria ter visto ele e gritado a ele, como aquele menino poderia fazer algo assim perto do Natal? Todos estavam esperando aquele feriado para descansar e ele vai e luta com comensais e animais das trevas, certo que se ele não tivesse ido, muitas pessoas teriam morrido, mas ele precisava se colocar em perigos assim? Mas ela pára de pensar ao que um flash de luz aparece bem no meio do quarto e um Harry preocupado estava sentado em sua cama.

-Eu... Eu sentia a sua... Preocupação... –Gina se aproxima dele cautelosamente, ela não queria o abraçar e descobrir que ela tinha o machucado ainda mais, ele vendo a reação dela fala –Madame Pomfrey curou tudo, estou realmente bem, foi mais um corte na perna do que qualquer coisa –assim que estas palavras saíram da boca dele, ela se abraça fortemente a ele e fala.

-Por que você faz isso? Por que? Eu tenho que ficar aqui sem saber onde você esta... Se você esta bem ou não... Embora eu possa te sentir, eu vivo com medo que um dia acorde e não possa mais sentir você –Harry a abraça mais e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu sei Gi... Eu sinto o mesmo... –ele deixou que ela chorasse em seus braços até adormecer, ele planejava voltar para o quarto que os Weasleys tinham feito para ele, mas ao ver como ela estava, ele resolveu ficar ali por mais tempo, mas ele não dormiria, ele não poderia deixar nenhum Weasley o ver ali.

Meia hora depois ele adormecia abraçado a garota que amava.

Os Weasleys poderiam ser conhecidos pelos seus cabelos vermelhos, temperamentos difíceis e pelos homens Weasleys poderem comer quase um hipogrifo quando estão com fome, outra qualidade, que também pode ser visto como defeito, era que eles não pensavam direito quando acordavam, e os irmãos Weasleys aprenderiam de forma bem ruim sobre perturbar a irmãzinha deles quando ela esta dormindo nos braços do namorado dela.

A primeira a se levantar foi Molly Weasley, ela tinha uma certa mania de ver como os filhos estavam antes de descer para fazer o café, era um ritual diário que ela executava com alegria, embora os filhos dela fossem homens formados, ela não poderia deixar hábitos tão fáceis, ela sabia que alguns deles dormiam com as namoradas, ela se lembra com um sorriso quando Hermione se transformou em uma coruja para tentar se esconder no quarto de Rony, apenas para a velha senhora sorrir para ela e falar que ela não deveria se esforçar assim logo de manhã, ela passou pelo quarto da filha, ela vê a cena que a deixa um tanto apreensiva e um tanto feliz, Harry abraçava Gina enquanto ela dormia calmamente, eram raras as vezes que ela via Gina dormir assim tão calma, ela poderia ver Harry abrir um olho para se certificar de quem era, quando ele vê a matriarca dos Weasleys o encarando, ele sentiu que estava em perigo, mas ela sorri para ele e fala quietamente.

-Ela deveria de estar chateada... deixe ela dormir querido –Harry sorri e fecha novamente os olhos, Molly apenas treme a cabeça e desce para a cozinha, logo seus filhos iriam se despertar e exigiriam as comidas deles.

O próximo a acordar foi Percy, ele tinha finalmente se desculpado com os pais que depois de muitas discussões o aceitaram de volta, ele estava ali por algumas semanas antes de achar uma casa para ele e Penélope, mas da forma que Molly via, eles poderiam morar lá sempre, Percy caminhava calmamente pelos degraus, mesmo que ele tivesse sido perdoado pela maioria dos Weasleys, alguns deles ainda eram um tanto desconfortáveis com ele, então ele preferia manter uma certa distancia, mas quando ele passou pelo quarto da sua irmãzinha, ele sorri um pouco, ela tinha sido uma das primeiras a perdoá-lo, e claro que depois de forçar ele a pedir desculpas para Harry e prometer nunca mais falar nada daquela forma com a família dele, ele suspira ao se lembrar de como machucou a família dele, mas ele treme a cabeça e sorri, eram tempos novos e ele faria tudo novo, ele entra no quarto da irmãzinha para chamar ela para o café, mas a visão que o saúda não era bem o que ele esperava, ele sabia que os dois namoravam, sabia que a relação dos dois estava se movendo rapidamente, mas ver Harry abraçado a sua irmãzinha daquela forma foi como se fizesse algo que Percy tentou evitar a muito tempo de surgir vir com força total.

O ciúmes para pequena irmãzinha veio a tona.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃZINHA, POTTER? –a próxima coisa que Percy soube era que uma forte luz que pareceu uma maldição bem feia passar pelo seu ombro e acertar a porta que parecia estremecer diante do poder do feitiço, Percy se vira para ver a porta, tinha sido encantada pelos pais para resistir a muitas coisas e foi com pavor que ele vê uma racha na porta, quando ele olha para a irmã dele, ele vê Harry guardando a varinha e com um olhar dizendo claramente desculpa, Percy olha novamente para a porta e sai, não iria enfrentar Harry sem ter pelo menos a ajuda dos irmãos, mas assim que ele sai do quarto dela, ele e rodeado pelos outros irmãos, menos Rony, ao ver como Percy estava pálido, Carlinhos fala.

-O que aconteceu? Ouvimos um estrondo vindo daqui –Percy parecia não poder falar o que aconteceu, ele apenas poderia apontar para o quarto de Gina, preocupado, Gui abre a porta com tudo.

-O que aconteceu aqui... –mas outro raio de luz voa em direção ao que ele fecha a porta e outra racha aparece na porta.

-O que aconteceu? O que foi estes feitiços? –Carlinhos pergunta preocupado ao que os gêmeos tentam o parar.

-Não faça... –Fred.

-Nosso grande irmão... –Jorge completa.

-Por que? –pergunta Carlinhos com a mão na maçaneta, os gêmeos se encaram e falam.

-Se o que suspeitamos... –Fred.

-E verdade... –Jorge.

-Não achamos bom... –Fred.

-Você entrar ai... –Jorge completa.

-Será que só uma vez na vida um de vocês poderiam me falar o que esta acontecendo sem esta brincadeira? –Os gêmeos se entreolham e falam.

-Não –eles suspiram e começam a falar.

-Suspeitamos... –Fred.

-Por causa do feitiço –Jorge.

-Que quase estraçalhou a porta –Fred.

-De nossa Gingin –Jorge.

-Que o nosso sócio –Fred.

-Melhor amigo –Jorge.

-E quase cunhado –Fred.

-Esta ai dormindo abraçado a ela –os dois falam ao mesmo tempo ao que Carlinhos cora.

-Como e que e? o Harry esta lá? Na cama da minha irmãzinha? –ele parece ficar vermelho cada vez mais e fala –Eu vou dar um jeito nisso –mas assim que ele abre a porta, o feitiço mais forte que eles já viram passa por Carlinhos e faz um buraco quase do tamanho da cabeça do menino na porta, uma Gina realmente transtornada se levanta e fala.

-Será que não se pode mais dormir nessa casa? Toda vez e alguém fazendo reuniões na minha porta –ela pega a varinha de Harry e aponta para os irmãos –O próximo que falar alguma coisa vai brincar com os feitiços que Harry me ensinou e eu vou garantir que vocês vão ficar doloridos, fui clara? –Os irmãos Weasleys nem esperam ela terminar e saem correndo, mas nenhum deles notam que ela estava caindo de sono quando falou.

Meia hora mais tarde, Rony descia as escadas com um braço em volta de Hermione, embora ela fosse a srta regras na escola, ela não conseguia acordar cedo fora da escola, eles desciam as escadas, quando ele nota um buraco na porta do quarto de Gina, ele encara pelo buraco, Harry e Gina dormindo abraçados, ele treme a cabeça e ri, alguém deveria ter provocado Gina enquanto ela estava meio dormindo e a pobre criatura quase ficou sem cabeça, ele vê Harry abrir os olhos e apenas treme a cabeça e fala não verbalmente para não se desculpar e deixar Gina dormindo, Hermione ainda meio dormindo, fala um tanto ruidosamente.

-Por que ela pode destruir a porta dela e eu não posso dormir mais um pouco na sua cama com você? –Rony cora ao que Harry segura o riso, Rony treme mais a cabeça e fala.

-Vamos amor... Quando tomar um café bom... Você não vai falar frases assim –Hermione dá de ombros e vai com Rony para a cozinha.

Harry sorri para a ruiva em seus braços e fala.

-Hora de acordar minha linda –Gina abre um dos olhos e sorri.

-Eu poderia me acostumar a acordar assim –Harry sorri e a beija.

-Eu poderia me acostumar a "dormir" assim –ele a abraça e fala –Acho que vamos ter que comprar outra porta para você –Gina o olha sem entender ao que ela vê o buraco na porta dela.

-Como isso aconteceu? –Harry dá de ombros e sorri, seria interessante a forma que ela ia descobrir.

Descendo para o café, Gina nota que metade dos irmãos dela atiravam olhares amedrontados para ela e raivosos para Harry, enquanto os gêmeos pareciam idolatrar ela, ela dá de ombros e se vira para a mãe dela.

-Mãe... Você sabe por que tem um buraco na minha porta? –Molly segura um sorriso e fala.

-Talvez por que algumas pessoas tentaram invadir sua privacidade querida –ela encara os filhos dela que pareciam estremecer diante do olhar da mãe e da filha, Gina suspira e fala.

-Acho que vou ter que comprar uma nova... –Mas nisso Harry sorri e fala.

-Não e preciso amor... Eu conjuro uma proteção no buraco para que ninguém possa ver você em situações, digamos, constrangedoras, mas podem ver quando não esta acontecendo NADA de serio –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-E muito pensativo de você, amor... Mas eu acho que gostaria de privacidade –Harry sorri ainda mais e fala.

-Mas você vai ter, eu lhe asseguro, sem falar, que aquilo poderia servir de lembrança para alguns que eu jamais tiraria vantagem de você e que você pode se defender sozinha –Gina sorri ferozmente ao que ela fala para ele.

-Você vai me ensinar aquele feitiço bomba que me prometeu então? Que era mais forte que o dinamitando que ensinou semana passada –os dois não agüentam e começam a rir dos outros, logo todos riam daquele estranho evento.

"**Fim do Flashback"**

Lílian encara a avó com os olhos alargados, embora soubesse que a mãe era poderosa, ela não tinha imaginado que ela poderia ter quase feito um buraco em um dos tios dela, mas agora mesmo um respeito ainda maior surgir da pequena por sua mãe, Lílian desce do colo da avó e disse que iria para o quarto ver as fotos dos pais dela, Molly sorri ao ver o entusiasmo da neta e ri ao imaginar quando a pequena menina descobrisse que a mãe dela nunca teve uma sacada no quarto dela antes.

**Homenagem:  
>Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma amiga que mora no meu coração...<strong>

**Minha doce Angelita...**

**Te adoro por demais meu doce anjo..rsrs**


End file.
